Saving The Day
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Ficlet: Blaine comes home one day to hear his younger daughter being attacked by the evil Tummy Tickler. Nightbird has to step in and help, of course. Sugary fluff.


**There is absolutely not enough dorky daddy!Klaine in this world.**

* * *

The sound of his younger daughter's giggles echoing through the apartment was the first thing Blaine heard when he got home after dropping off their six year old at a playdate, followed shortly by "No, Papa, no!" and a squeal. Blaine couldn't keep a goofy smile off his face at that, and he walked carefully down the hallway, not wanting to startle Kurt or Vivi.

"Om nom nom, I could just eat you up!" Blaine heard Kurt say as he rounded the corner to Vivi's bedroom. Through the open door, he could see Kurt kneeling on the floor, blowing raspberries on their four year old daughter's tummy with his back to Blaine. Vivi was perpendicular to Kurt and thankfully had her eyes shut as she thrashed about happily – Blaine didn't want her to see him and spoil the plan that was beginning to formulate in his mind. He quickly ran to his and Kurt's room and reached into the designated 'costume' section of their closet for what he needed. Once he was suited up, he dashed back to Vivi's room.

"Have no fear, miss! Nightbird is here!" he called out once he was centered in the doorway, punching up one fist in a heroic pose. "I'll save you from the wicked Tummy Tickler!"

"Oh no you won't, Nightbird!" Kurt yelled as Vivi shrieked and tried to roll toward Blaine. Kurt grabbed her and stood up before she could make much progress, saying "I'll never let this little sugarplum go!" as he cradled her to his chest and faced Blaine.

"Help me, Daddy!" Vivi cried, making grabby hands in Blaine's direction. "He's gonna eat me!"

Blaine gasped dramatically. "He's gonna do _what_?" he asked, faux-shocked. "Who could ever eat up a cute little ladybug like you?"

Vivi's gray eyes widened as she nodded seriously. "I don't wanna get eaten!" She shrieked and thrashed again as Kurt lifted her up to his face and began blowing more raspberries against her tummy.

"You put her down right now!" Blaine cried, dashing toward Kurt. Kurt turned away and hunched over Vivi like that would shield her from Blaine's view.

"Never!" he retorted, stepping as far from Blaine he could without crashing into Vivi's bed. "I'm keeping all this sweetness to myself!"

"You leave me no choice but to pull out the big guns, Tummy Tickler," Blaine said, shaking his head. He quickly boxed Kurt in between his body and Vivi's bed and leaned in for a long kiss, hopefully not crushing their daughter too much in the process. Kurt went loose under Blaine's mouth, and Blaine took that opportunity to snatch Vivi from Kurt's arms and break the kiss.

"No fair!" Kurt said once he realized. "That's fighting dirty, Nightbird."

"You did it!" Vivi said before Blaine could reply, wrapping her arms around Blaine's neck and getting a few of her wild black curls into his still-open mouth. He spit them out as gently as he could before responding to her.

"Nightbird will always save the day, especially for little ladybugs like you," Blaine said, snuggling his daughter. "And do you know what happens after Nightbird saves the day?"

"Uh uh!" Vivi squealed, shaking her head ferociously.

"He takes his daughter out to the kitchen for some ice cream," Blaine told her seriously, walking out of her room.

"If Nightbird doesn't take his husband along with them, Nightbird is sleeping on the couch tonight," Kurt warned as he followed them.

"I stand corrected: Nightbird takes his family, especially his amazing, perfect husband, out to the kitchen for some ice cream," Blaine said. "And then he gives his amazing, perfect husband a back rub when their little girl needs to go down for a nap."

"Good answer," Kurt said over Vivi's whine about being too old for naps. "Now let's celebrate another victory for Nightbird, shall we?" He got out the carton of cookie dough ice cream as Blaine grabbed three bowls and spoons, and the three of them toasted another successful mission over heaping spoonfuls of dessert.


End file.
